Super Mario World 3: Revenge of Bowser
'Super Mario World 3: Revenge of Bowser By Racerdude Koopa'''System: Gameboy Advance Cost: 29.99 '' ''Story Somewhere on the Plit there is a land called Dreamy Kingdom. A realm full of dreams, it seems to be like Dream Depot, but it isn’t. Bowser’s new castle in the area, Nightmare Castle, is a dream-ruiner! Now that he has left the kingdom defenseless, the Koopalings can unleash rage on the kingdom's dreams. Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom, everything seems peaceful. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario, and Yoshi step outside for some fresh air, but instead of peace and harmony, there's fire and lightning. Some mechanical version of Mario traps Mario's friends in a force field, and Mario can't get them out. The mechanized Mario flies off into the sky, and Mario sees a shadowy, death-filled castle. Mario hears the horrible laugh of King Bowser Koopa, and knows that he is behind this. Mario climbs onto the castle, and then loses his grip and falls all the way down to Planet Toy in Dreamy Kingdom. Mario wakes up in Planet Toy, and Bowser yells out "You can't defeat me now, Mario! Once I turn these dreams into nightmares, I will win this war!" He flies off, and Mario starts his adventure. ' 'Playable Characters'' Mario He jumps, punches and ground pounds. When he hits a red mystery block, he turns into a balloon, and can float to higher areas. ' 'Yoshi'' Yoshi makes eggs, eats up enemies, and ground pounds. When he hits a red mystery block, he gets an egg bazooka, and can fire eggs at enemies faster than usual. He is rescued after you defeat Lemmy. ' 'Luigi'' Luigi jumps, punches, and ground pounds. When he hits a red mystery block, he can make fire come out of his hands. Not fireballs, but a fire beam instead! He is rescued after you defeat Roy. ' 'Wario'' Wario jumps, punches, and ground pounds. When he hits a red mystery block, he will become fully metalized, and he can't be damaged even by lava, but he will drown in the water easily, so don't go in the water as Metal Wario. He is rescued after you defeat Wendy. ' 'Peach'' Peach floats, slaps, and tosses her frying pan. When she hits a red block, she will become a ninja princess and can defeat any enemy, even ground-based enemies. But as Ninja Peach, your defense is very bad. She is rescued after you defeat Ludwig. ' 'Main Menu'' Start Game Options Sound Test Mini-Games ' 'Files'' 3 Files ' 'Load Game'' Delete Game- Yes? No? Copy ' 'Dreamy Kingdom’s Warp Spots'' DREAM 1-In Junior's Room (not Bowser's son) DREAM 2-In Treasurer Ted's Room DREAM 3-In Al Archeologist's Room DREAM 4-In Spooky Siblings’ Room DREAM 5-In Sweet Tooth Siblings’ Room DREAM 6-In Missy Maid's Room DREAM 7-In Stan Scientist's Room NIGHTMARE-The Throne Room FINAL-Top of the Castle FINAL 2-Top of the Castle ' 'DREAM 1: PLANET TOY'' A place filled with toys such as ABC-lettered Thwomps, crushing fire trucks, toy soldiers attacking, and toy block buildings. Anyway, the boss here is Lemmy Koopa, and he is keeping all of the fun to himself! This place is easy, and shouldn't be much of a problem, and the rails that Mario can grind are rainbow colored. The background shows smiling clouds, balloons, and a smiling sun. Level 1: Toy Level 1 Level 2: Toy Level 2 Level 3: Toy Level 3 Level 4: Toy Level 4 Level 5: Toy Level 5 Boss Level: Lemmy Koopa Special Stage: Yellow ' 'DREAM 2: PLANET PIRATE'' A pirate and treasurer's dream. Most of the levels act like doomships, 'cause they have Bullet Bill cannons, Rocky Wrenches, and water flooding in. Levels can be inside the ships too, but these aren't really doomships, they are pirate ships. The boss here is Larry Koopa, and he is the one responsible for sending all those enemies here. The rails are blue and white. The background is just more sea, happy clouds, and islands. Level 1: Pirate Level 1 Level 2: Pirate Level 2 Level 3: Pirate Level 3 Level 4: Pirate Level 4 Level 5: Pirate Level 5 Boss Level: Larry Koopa Special Stage: Dark Blue ' 'DREAM 3: PLANET CRYSTAL'' A planet full of rocks, crystals, and caverns, it is an archeologist’s dream. In fact, you may find dinosaur bones, UFO's, or even skeletons of medieval warriors. Also, there are lanterns, so you can see. In two levels, you ride a cart. The boss here is Roy Koopa, and he is hidden in the deepest parts of this here planet. There are no rails in this dream. The background is all crystal-like and has lanterns. Level 1: Crystal Level 1 Level 2: Crystal Level 2 Level 3: Crystal Level 3 Level 4: Crystal Level 4 Level 5: Crystal Level 5 Boss Level: Roy Koopa Special Stage: Green ' 'DREAM 4: PLANET HORROR'' Woah! It's Horror Land! Well, not exactly. But it has villages, Jack-O-Lanterns, Magikoopas, haunted houses, and all this. Ah, this is exciting. The enemies are spooky and will try to sneak up on you. Some enemies are from Luigi's Mansion. The boss here is Iggy Koopa, and he is at the top of the haunted castle. The rails are purple and black. The background has gates, old trees, gravestones, angry clouds, and a full moon. Level 1: Horror Level 1 Level 2: Horror Level 2 Level 3: Horror Level 3 Level 4: Horror Level 4 Level 5: Horror Level 5 Boss Level: Iggy Koopa Special Stage: Purple ' 'DREAM 5: PLANET CANDY'' Planet Candy is sweet, but don't let if fool you. It has dangerous, candy-type enemies including hocolate lava monsters, cherry Bob-ombs and even Lollipop Bros. (Hammer Bros. who throw lollipops). It has chocolate bridges, cake grounds, frosting-covered walls, strawberry-shaped hills, etc. Anyway, there is a lot of danger, so it isn't so sweet! The boss here is Wendy O. Koopa, and she is at the top of the wedding cake castle. The rails are pink and white. The background has pink sky, happy clouds, and candy floating around. Level 1: Candy Level 1 Level 2: Candy Level 2 Level 3: Candy Level 3 Level 4: Candy Level 4 Level 5: Candy Level 5 Boss Level: Wendy O. Koopa Special Stage: Light Blue ' 'DREAM 6: PLANET CHATEAU'' Planet Château is fancy and you are in a mansion. It has a lot of tricks and traps, so this might be a tricky course. The enemies are mostly plant-type enemies, but it also has Cane Bros, Fancy Wigglersetc. Carpeted floors, frames that fire lasers, and even vases that act like warp pipes adorn the mansion. The boss here is Morton Koopa Jr. and he is at the top of the mansion. The rails are green and black. The background has frames, windows, etc. Level 1: Chateau Level 1 Level 2: Chateau Level 2 Level 3: Chateau Level 3 Level 4: Chateau Level 4 Level 5: Chateau Level 5 Boss Level: Morton Koopa Jr. Special Stage: Red ' 'DREAM 7: PLANET FUTURE'' Well if I had a choice of choosing a planet in this game, I'd pick this one. There are a ton of traps here, and besides Bowser's evil castle and the following two places, this is the hardest area in the game. Everything is cybernetic, machines will try to kill you, and the security in this place is really strong! The enemies are all mechanical. The boss here is Ludwig von Koopa, and he is at the power core of this place. The rails are silver and black. The background is all cybernetic, and has neon lights and wires connected from place to place. Level 1: Future Level 1 Level 2: Future Level 2 Level 3: Future Level 3 Level 4: Future Level 3 Level 5: Future Level 5 Boss Level: Ludwig von Koopa Special Stage: Silver ' 'NIGHTMARE: NIGHTMARE CASTLE'' This is one cool zone. Lava, spikes, Bowser statues, and every single enemy in the game lurks in this place. Each of the five levels is hard, and there are six parts in the castle: the bottom, the stomach, the two arms, the mouth, the eyes, and the brain. The music has a nice touch to it, and the enemies are strong and mean. The boss here is Bowser and Mecha Mario, and they are in the castle's brain. The rails are black and orange. The background is all fiery, with stormy skies and pictures of Bowser. Level 1: Nightmare Level 1 Level 2: Nightmare Level 2 Level 3: Nightmare Level 3 Level 4: Nightmare Level 4 Level 5: Nightmare Level 5 Boss Level: Mecha Mario and Bowser ' 'FINAL: ALTAR DREAM'' The final area is hard. Bowser and Mecha Mario make their escape, and Mario must defeat them once and for all. I suggest using Mario or Yoshi. First, you have to beat Mecha Mario and then Bowser. Beat them both, and they will be blown out of the sky. ' 'FINAL 2: A REAL NIGHTMARE'' If you get all of the special shards, instead of Bowser being blown out of the sky, Bowser falls right next to Mario. Mecha Mario sneaks up behind Mario and steals all of the Special Shards from you, and will transform into Super Mecha Mario. He then leaves behind all of the shards. Mario becomes Special Mario, and Bowser teams up with you since Mecha Mario has betrayed him. The real final battle then starts. You need to get all the shards as Mario. ' 'Boss Guide'' Every Koopaling has a robot, but the boss isn't facing in front of your character like in Yoshi’s Safari. It's like Super Mario World though. ' 'LEMMY KOOPA'' Music: Paper Mario Huff N Puff Lemmy's robot is a mechanical teddy bear. The inflated teddy bear will float above you, firing ball bombs at you. They create a mini-explosion, so do dodge that. Remember Aerodent from Wario Land 4? If you do, this is almost like that battle, except harder. The teddy bear robot will spin in circles on the top of the screen. After he drops a tack, grab it, throw it at the robot, and it will deflate and come down. Punch a leg of the robot to flip the robot upside down, and Lemmy will appear. Jump and punch Lemmy to damage him. After three punches, the robot will bounce on the floor, creating mini-shockwaves. Dodge them, and ground pound the cockpit to damage Lemmy. Three ground pounds will defeat the crazed clown. ' 'LARRY KOOPA'' Music: Paper Mario Koopa Bros Larry's robot is a giant, mechanical Jelectro, and this guy acts like Lemmy. The robot has a few attacks. At the start, he'll be floating above you, dropping thunderbolts on your head. Keep running to avoid this attack, and eventually he'll come down and roll like an electric ball. Wait ‘til he stops rolling, and then ground pound the cockpit. After he is damaged, he'll go back to the top of the screen, extend the tentacles, and will go on the floor, creating a massive shockwave, so dodge this. After three ground pounds, Larry will start to constantly roll, creating fast shockwaves, so ground pound him three more times to bring the end to him. ' 'ROY KOOPA'' Music: Paper Mario 2 Rawk Hawk Roy will be inside of a giant ball, with four giant fists sticking out. The boss is easy though, 'cause he only floats around, while the hands do the work. The hands just try to punch you, which isn't so hard to avoid, if you’re fast. You have to lead the fists into a wall, which leaves the ball defenseless. Jump on the cockpit, and the machine will be damaged. Then the hands will go to the ceiling, and will start shaking. A bunch of stalactites will come down, so start avoiding that. After six hits, the hands explode, but the ball gets spikes, including on top of the cockpit! When a stalactite comes down, hope that it hits the cockpit, which should damage the ball. After two hits from the stalactites, the ball will explode, thus defeating Roy. ' 'IGGY KOOPA'' Music: Paper Mario 2 Doopliss Iggy Koopa is inside a giant Jack-O-Lantern machine. The machine breathes fire from the mouth, and fires a sweeping laser beam from the eyes. First, he will be shooting fire from his mouth, so you need to dodge this. Just keep dodging it 'til it stops. Then the robot will crawl onto the wall, and will fire an onslaught of fireballs. Start thinking of patterns, to avoid the fireballs. The final attack is when the tentacles go inside of the pumpkin robot as it then rolls around, trying to crush you. Grab the stem on top of the pumpkin, and yank on it. When the stem comes off, an opening appears for you to damage Iggy. Ground pound him, and he'll be damaged. Three times, and he's gone. ' 'WENDY O. KOOPA'' Music: Paper Mario Tubba Blubba Wendy is very hard to beat. She will be in the middle of the donut, and the screen scrolls very fast. Also, there is no ground, and you have to keep hopping onto the platforms while avoiding Wendy's attacks. Wendy shoots out exploding sprinkles and an arsenal of custard blasts. One hit by any attack, and you'll be finished. So what you need to do is get to a platform above the top part of the donut machine. If the platform lands on the cockpit (which is in the middle, and can fall through the donut), she will be damaged. After six hits, somehow everything comes to a complete stop. A platform appears, and you have to beat Wendy in twenty seconds. The screen scrolls slowly, and she has a new attack. She fires a ball of unsweetened chocolate, and you can punch the ball and it will go back to Wendy and hit the cockpit. Two chocolate balls at the cockpit, and Wendy will fall through a nearly bottomless pit. ' 'MORTON KOOPA JR.'' Music: Paper Mario Tutankoopa Morton is fun to beat. He will be inside of a giant robot Wiggler, and he will be underneath the floor so you can't damage him with your attacks. The robot Wiggler has five segments, not including the head. The cockpit is on the giant red nose, each segment has a cannon it, and each cannon will fire a Bullet Bill. Quickly punch a Bullet Bill, and it will keep ricocheting. Sometimes it will be hard to avoid. Each time Morton is damaged, he will shoot faster. Punch the Bullet Bills, and if you’re lucky enough, it will hit the nose. After six hits, he will get extremely fast and become pretty hard. Two more Bullet Bills to the nose, and the robot will explode and Morton will be blown out of the chateau. ' 'LUDWIG VON KOOPA'' Music: Paper Mario 2 Grodus Ludwig is hard. He is inside a giant robotic tarantula, and it's one mean machine. The cockpit is surrounded my electricity, so you can't damage him by any of your attacks! The robot can jump on you, fire a barrage of missiles, and can fire its fangs like a drill. He also has an attack where he tries to crush you with one of the legs. Avoid the missile barrages by jumping and ducking, and just dodge the fang drill. When a leg tries to stomp you, punch the bottom of the leg, and the leg will fly back to the cockpit and hit it. The boss gets much faster every hit, and after six hits, the robot will move all the time. So be prepared for lots of dodging, and after the two final legs hit the cockpit, Ludwig will be blasted out of the station. ' 'BOWSER'' Music: Paper Mario Peach Vs. Kammy Battle Bowser is inside of a giant Magikoopa robot. The robot will be on the side of the huge platform, and will fire dark-colored stars from the magic wand, and then lightning bolts. Keep avoiding the lightning bolts and stars, and eventually, Bowser will fire a spiked ball from on top of the wizard’s hat. If you avoid this, the wand will stick into the ground. Run up the wand and jump into the hat, and you'll somehow hit Bowser, and be flung back out. After four hits, he will shoot blue waves at you. Just continuously avoid these, and the process repeats. After seven hits, Bowser will destroy half of the arena. Now it gets extremely hard, so just damage Bowser one more time, and he will be defeated. ' 'MECHA MARIO'' Music: Altar Dream Map He only tries to ground pound you, punch you, and fire missiles at you. Just punch him in the back five times, and he will be defeated. ' 'BOWSER 2'' Music: Paper Mario Bowser 3 Bowser is inside of a giant sphinx robot. The mouth breathes fire, and the main weapons are the two hands. They will crush two out of the four platforms, and they can form into a ball and crash into everything. There are more attacks, but all you need to do is jump on a hand (when it doesn't attack) and ground pound the cockpit. After four hits, Bowser will go insane, and will go very fast. Bowser will fire flaming lasers from the eyes, so keep dodging them. After seven hits, he will be nearly impossible to beat. One more hit, the sphinx blows up, and Bowser will be blown out of Altar Dream. ' 'EXTRA BOSS!!!'' SUPER MECHA MARIO Music: Paper Mario 2 Shadow Queen Part 2 Super Mecha Mario transforms into this giant, dragon-like creature. The boss will shoot crystals from the back and try to whip you with its spiky tail. Since you’re Special Mario, you have seven health, and each health is a shard. The robot breathes purple flame at you, and this poisons you. Since Bowser teams up with you, he is inside a force field, so he can fly. You need to charge Bowser up. Hold down B, and keep avoiding all of Super Mecha Mario's attacks, and then when Bowser turns gold, wait for SMM to raise his hands into the air. He is about to fire a beam of darkness, so when Bowser is charged up, press B, and Bowser will shoot out a big burst of flame at the robot. It will make the robot dizzy, so use Earthquake Make (a special version of ground pound) to damage the boss. His other attack is shooting a rain of missiles at you. Avoid the missile rain, and the process repeats, but he gets much faster. He has twelve health, so after six hits, he will get extremely fast, and the music gets faster, too. He will also charge up his own attack, which is called Ice Beam. One hit by this, and you'll be frozen for ten long seconds. After six more hits, SMM will explode, and all the power inside of him will vanish! Congratulations! ' 'Endings'' BAD ENDING You beat Bowser, and Mario finds his friends. They all congratulate him, and they go home. But we see a hand coming out, and it's mechanical! It's Mecha Mario. It says "Go Get All Of The Seven Shards". The credits roll, and you get the sound test. ' 'GOOD ENDING'' Bowser is glad Mecha Mario is destroyed, but isn't glad that he had to team up with Mario. He leaves with his beat up Koopalings. Mario is once again congratulated by his friends, and he goes home happier than ever. You get to see Mario bloopers, play mini-games, and the level map colors are different. ''